The Difference of the Mist
by LaLunaLight
Summary: "Why isn't the Mist working?" Tsuna looked at his 'visitor' surprises, "You're the Mist user?" The fourteen years old boy frowned, "You know about the Mist?" his body becomes tense, "Who are you!" Tsuna rolled his eyes at the unknown boy, "I should be the one asking, it was you who suddenly appeared in my room from nowhere." - That day, Tsuna learned about...


**Title: The Difference of the Mist  
**

**Summary: "****Why isn't the Mist working?" Tsuna looked at ******his 'visitor' surprises, **"You're the Mist user?" The ******fourteen years old boy frowned, "You know about the Mist?" his body becomes tense, "Who are you?!" Tsuna rolled his eyes at the unknown boy, "********I should be the one asking, it was _you_ who suddenly appeared in my room from nowhere." - That day, Tsuna learned about another meaning of the Mist _and _the one behind it. ****

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was doing his usual job (signing paperwork) when a crash was heard from the room and followed by a groan. _"Ouch, what hit me this time?"_ blinked at the non-Italian voice with a little accent, Tsuna looked up from his papers to the corner of the room only to see a lanky boy around 13-14 years old with pale skin, messy black hair, wears a faded orange t-shirt and denim jeans, and currently clutching onto a bookshelf for support.

"Hello." The boy notices Tsuna, "Are you alright?" The brunet asked in English, he stands up but still didn't approach the boy. Normally the Vongola Decimo would be on the alert if someone suddenly appeared in front of him, but because of his Intuition didn't give a warning, and the person in front of him was the younger than him, Tsuna tried to stay calm but cautiously.

"Uhhh..." the boy tried to talk, his eyes looked around carefully. Realizing where he is, the boy mumbled "Oh great, I landed in someone's _house_." then finally turned his attention to Tsuna, "You will forget about meeting me today," and the boy snaps his fingers.

Tsuna gave him a strange look. "Are you really okay?" is it possible that the boy hit his head somewhere?

This time, the boy looked confused and shocked. "Why isn't the _Mist_ working?!"

The brunet looked at his 'visitor' surprises, "You're the Mist user?" It can't be... The boy is from Mafia?! It explains how he can suddenly appear without Tsuna's knowledge, only the Mist user can do it.

The fourteen years old boy frowned, "You know about the Mist?" his body becomes tense and brown eyes widen in alertness, "Who are you?!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the unknown boy, "I should be the one asking, it was _you_ who suddenly appeared in my room from nowhere. Anyway, I am Tsunayoshi."

The boy's glare lesses, "My name is Nico Di Angelo." paused, "Can you tell me where I am? What country?"

"You're currently in my mansion in Venice, Italy," Tsuna answered patiently. If he's someone who has a bad temper (like his Storm), he has blown up to that boy.

The boy, on the other hand, just sighed hearing Tsuna's answer, "At least the right country this time." this time, he said in Italian.

"What do you-" before Tsuna finished his words, a knock on the door made him and the boy freeze.

"Hide!" the brunet whispered to the boy.

* * *

His day definitely didn't go as planned. Seriously, Nico Di Angelo needed a break.

Chiron had been giving him a quest, to look for someone who is suspected of being a demigod. Why Nico? Well, that's because Nico himself submitted it. This time the quest is located in Italy, in other words, his hometown. And this mission will be faster because the son of Hades is the only one who can shadow travel.

Percy had offered to accompany him, but Nico waved him off.

It had been a month since the war against the Mother of Earth. _The Seven_ were busy with their respective activities and quests in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter with Percy and Jason as leader of the demigod at both camps. Thalia has been away with _the Hunters _like usual, and Nico himself? Well, if he is not too busy helping his father, Nico usually spends most of his time in CHB, watching his cousin training the new and young demigod (sometimes he also helps give 'lessons' to the arrogant newbies).

"It's a simple quest," he said to Percy. "Don't worry."

Of course, for the demigods, there is no such thing as a 'simple quest'.

First, instead of going directly to the destination location, Nico accidentally made a trip to different countries; like China and Russia. Second, every shadow travel made him very tired, so he had to rest all the time. And finally, of course wherever he is, some monsters follow him; the last time the teen slashed two stupid Arachne.

And now, not only he landed at someone's house (read: mansion) _again, _but someone is there when he 'appeared'. And the most important, somehow the Mist's not working. What really happened?

Nico looked closely at the person in front of him. That person was a brown-haired, handsome and imperially slim built Asian looking male that looked older than Nico. Dressed in a superbly tailored elegantly understated black suit, white shirt, and orange-colored silk tie. Everything about him screaming _rich_. Maybe he's some noble?

_"Hide!"_ When the older teen, Tsunayoshi whispered it because of a knock on the door, Nico thoughtlessly uses shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible.

The door opens and a man enters, carrying a stack of papers? He was a silver-haired man with a classically handsome face and unusually intense teal eyes. He was dressed near as expensively and fashionably as Tsunayoshi but his fingers were laden with rings of various shapes and sizes giving him a slightly rebellious air.

"Hayato," Tsunayoshi greeted, but groaned when he saw what the silveret brought; a stack of _new _paperwork.

As the Strom approached his boss, Tsuna took the paper from the top pile, it was a report; more precisely the report about the damage caused by Varia. He twitches in every word he reads; three shops were destroyed, half the street was damaged, several people were injured... He had enough, the brunet brought his right hand up to the paper and set it alight. There was satisfaction in watching it float upwards and burn away and disappear in orange flame.

"You realize that it's just a copy one, right Tsuna-sama?" Hayato said flatly, not surprised by the brunet's doing.

"I know," replied Tsuna with a sigh, "Put the rest at the table." He told his Right Hand Man.

Nico, from the shadows staring at the burning paper in surprise. Why not? It's not every day you can find a mortal who can burn something without any tools... he paused and staring at the older teen once more.

_A Mortal..._

Is Tsunayoshi really a mortal? Could it be that he is a demigod? That could explain how he was not affected by the Mist and that fire... Is he related to Hephaestus? But why isn't he at the Camp? He looks older than Percy, how can he survive all this time?

So many questions that need to answer...

Feeling the gaze directed at him, Tsuna turned to the corner of the room; where his 'guest' is supposed to be. He did not need his Intuition to know that the younger teen was not a normal person.

Both of them need to discuss some 'things'.

"Hayato," Tsuna called his Strom who was tidying the papers on the table, "I want to finish this paperwork before Reborn came back. Make sure that nobody disturbs me while I'm working."

"_Si,_ Tsuna-sama."

"Well then..." Tsuna asked as soon as his Guardian left the room and sit down again on his chair. "_Who_ exactly are you?"

* * *

Nico came out from the shadow and step carefully toward the older teen. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Tsuna.

"That fire thing!" Nico exclaimed, pointing the brunet's hand that just released fire a few seconds ago.

Tsuna stared hard at the black-haired boy, a frown on his face. If he's from the Mafia, then why's he so surprise at seeing Sky Flame? Is he not from Mafia? Then, how can he know about the Mist? Tsuna decided to say a save answer, "I can do it since I was younger." Well, he's not lying, right? After all, Tsuna awoke his flame at age of 5. "And how about you? You just used the Mist to hide your presence, right?"

"How do you know about the Mist?" Nico asked the question from earlier.

'Why do people answer questions with questions?' Tsuna thought as he raised one of his brows. Anyway, he got a feeling that the boy, Nico was talking _a different meaning of the Mist_. Right now the Vongola Decimo is really curious...

What should he do, hmm? Oh yeah, play along as a clueless person. "I know that the Mist is the power to make some of the illusion."

Nico was taken aback with the answer. Well, it's not exactly wrong. But, an illusion, really?

The _Mist_ is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. Demigods and mythical creatures can all see through the Mist at most times and some can manipulate it to a certain degree. Chiron, Thalia, Hazel, and Nico himself (just learn it recently) for example, can manipulate the Mist, the children of the Big Three have potential, but Nico didn't sure Percy or Jason can do it.

In the eye of the mortal, the Mist can be seen as a sort of illusion. Knowing that Tsunayoshi knew about the Mist, Nico had two possibilities about him:

1\. Tsunayoshi is a Demigod (possible a son of Hephaestus) who didn't know about that.

2\. Tsunayoshi is a Mortal, a clear-sight mortal (but how he gained his fire-power?).

"Tsunayoshi, are your parents (dad) still alive?" Nico bluntly asked, and immediately he regretted it.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and shifted his mood. His calm facade is still there, but staring at the boy in front of him hard as a stone, his brown eyes seem sparkled orange for the moment that looks can read your soul. The younger boy let out a shiver as the atmosphere became colder, or is it his imagination? "And what do you mean by that, Nico?" the brunet asked in a very serious manner.

"So-sorry..." Nico whimpered, unconsciously took two steps back. Usually, it was very rare for the son of Hades to be intimidated by anyone (exclude the Gods). "It's just... I-I am not _exactly _a human. I'm a Demigod, and I suspect you are too."

Scrunching his eyebrow, Tsuna calms himself down. "A Demigod... Half-human and half _god_?"

"Yes," with a nod, Nico added, "You may not believe me, but the _Gods _are real; Greek, Roman, Egypt, everything the myth said about them is real. My father is Hades, a Greek God of Underworld, the dead, and riches."

Tsuna stared blankly at Nico, still processing everything he said. His Intuition doesn't ring, he _knows_ that the younger teen didn't tell any lie so far. "So, let's just say I trust you. What do you mean by 'I am too'? I can't be a demigod; my parents _still _alive."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, despite being separated from the sea and different countries, my mother is still healthy and well, she just called about three days ago. And my father? _Unfortunately_, he is also still alive."

"That means you are really a mor- human?! Eh, but where did your _fire_ come from?!"

**"****About that... I can explain it."**

Both of them were surprised when all of a sudden, a (kind of) spirit of a man materialized at Tsuna's left. He has spiky golden blond hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cloak with a golden, decorated attachment.

"_Primo_?" Tsuna yelped.

Nico stared at the man in front of him. "Who are you?" he put his guard up, "You are dead, but even so you're not a ghost. _What _are you?"

**"I'm not going to full of detail, Young Nico; you can ask for your father later. Basically, when I 'die', great-uncle blessed me to make my soul alive in a ring; a ****family rings passed down through generations. My job is to observe, give advice, and help my descendants ****occasionally."**

"Wait a moment, _great-uncle_?" the black-haired teen asked.

**"I am a Demigod, son of Apollo; the ****Greek god of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth and prophecy."**

"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Nico shouted.

* * *

After that statement, both of the teens were sitting on the long sofa, staring at the spirit of the blonde in front of them

**"Tsunayoshi, like you know from the Vongola's history book, that the founder and the first boss; I am, is an orphan and never know my parents. Well, it's not exactly true."**

**"Before I met G, I have my life as a demigod for a short time. When my mother died in my birth, Apollo took me to the Camp Half-Blood, it was a camp for demigods like us; you can ask Young Nico here for more detail. Meeting my half brothers and sisters, I was taught many things about Greek mythology there. Then an incident; which I won't say because I made a swear, happened when I was seven years old. An incident that made Hera; ****the Greek goddess of motherhood, marriage, family love, and women, very angry at my father. But because she can't do anything to father since he's still a god, she made a move toward his children; including me. Hera took away my memories; about my father, the camp, and everything about Greek; the seven years memory of being a demigod. Of course, Hera is not _that _cruel, she also ****disguised my scent as a demigod so that no monsters would find me. ****And then I was sent to an orphanage somewhere in Italy; the place I meet G later."  
**

"Wait," cut Tsuna, "If this goddess took your memories, _how _can you remembered all of this?"

**"Actually Hera only sealed my memories, and the other way to remove the seal beside her doing is the blessing from the other god or goddess. Just some days after the creation of the Vongola, I was visited by a little girl; ****an eight-year-old girl with mousy brown hair and cozy, warm red eyes."** Primo looked at Nico who realized who's he mean, **"Yes, Young Nico, she's Hestia; the Greek goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, and family. She asked me what I would do with Vongola and so on, ****I forgot my answer back then, but my answer impressed Hestia. Long short story, Hestia give her blessing and that unlocked my sealed memories, I remembered everything about me being a demigod. It was the same time I awoke my _Flames_."**

**"After explained some things, Hestia made me her champion. Before 'disappear', she said that she was looking forward to seeing my _family_** **grow. And then, I met _Sepira, _get the _rings_, met my _Guardians, _and the rest is history."**

* * *

Silence filled the room for several minutes. The two teens were trying to absorb everything they hear. Of course, there are several holes in that explanation, many questions filled their head.

"Then," it was Nico who breaks the silence, he looked at the spirit in front of him who looks very similar to Tsunayoshi, though they have different hair and eye's colors. "Who are you to Tsunayoshi?"

"He's my great-great-great-grandfather," Tsuna answered for him.

"That's mean Tsunayosi is a descendant of Apollo? A Legacy?!" A **legacy** is a mortal who is a second or further generation descendant of a god, namely the children, grandchild or descendent of a Demigod. Legacies are called as such due to being a mortal grandchild or further descendant of a particular deity, for example having three mortal grandparents and one godly grandparent.

**"Not really,"** Giotto said, chuckled when he saw the confused faces. **"Tsunayoshi here is more than that. You see, my grandson, Yoshinobu was married to a daughter of Tyche; the Greek goddess of luck, chance, and fortune. It makes him her descendant too. Also..."** ignoring a _there-is-more?_ and shocked faces, the founder of Vongola continued, **"Both of your grandparents, from your mother's side, were the demigod. Matt Higgns is the son of Hecate; the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, ghosts, and the night. Oh, she is also the goddess of the Mist or illusion like what you said. Harukaze Ayame is the daughter of Athena; the Greek goddess ****of wisdom, civilization, mathematics, warfare, city defense, strategic, law and justice, crafts, the arts, and skill."**

**"So, Tsunayoshi is the descendant of Apollo, Tyche, Hecate, _and _Athena."** a pause, **"Being a legacy of the four of them make you got some of their ability. From Apollo, you got the Hyper Intuition or _Truth Sense;_ the ability to know when people are telling the truth or lying. A****lthough you didn't get an archery skill and _can't _use bow and arrow unlike me or another direct child of Apollo (hey, ****who do you think taught G?), your secondly _flame _is the Sun (like me) due to Apollo. Do you realize that the healing from your Sun Flame was faster even than your Sun Guardian?"**

**"Your luck, in many things, came from Tyche. For example, your luck at getting the _right _Guardians for you; ****it's not just a coincidence that you got Guardians who are almost the same as me (their looks, flames, personality, etc). Or your luck in avoiding almost every sudden attack carried out by two of your most powerful Guardians (Mukuro & Hibari). _Or_ your luck in winning a few chips (read: many) at the casino." **Giotto laughed at Tsuna's surprise face, **"Yes, Tsunayoshi... ****I know about your visit to the casino secretly in your free time." **The Vongola Decimo gives his ancestor a horrified look, **"But don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone about this."  
**

**"Continue on, did you know that Matt is a wizard? Or has he attended a _magic school_ somewhere in _Scotland_? Unlike your grandfather, you didn't get any magical skill from Hecate, also I'm not sure about Nana. But, your clear-sight; being able to see past the Mist or illusion is from the goddess of the Magic of course. Your wisdom; knowledge, fast learning, and strategies**** (in battle, etc.) spontaneously or planned, all of them came from Athena."**

**"Also, for an unknown reason, both of you and your mother were blessed by Hestia like me. Nana ******was an excellent cook because she** got the ****_Culinary Arts_, the skill to make any foods tastier, especially her ****home-cooked meals. You, on the other hand, have the _Serenity Inducement_; the power to induce potent feelings of serenity in others, allowing you to keep everyone who surrounded you at total ease; the peacemaker in the group. Your multiples-flames also mostly came due to Hestia."**

Giotto ended his long explanation with a proud smile as Tsuna give an _are-you-kidding? _looks at the Primo. Then he groaned, who knew that his family line was very complicated?

On the other hand, Nico gaped at the explanation, he just wants to know who Tsunayoshi is, only to hear all of this. Right now, he has mixed feelings in his head; surprised, confused, and awe. Why not? Not every time you meet a mortal descendant not just one or two, but four God/Goddess? Added with the blessing from one more goddesses... just, wow... He's really can't say anything.

For the moment the son of Hades still unmoving, then... "_Holy Hera!" _Nico stood abruptly from his seat that make Tsuna quite startled

"Nico?" also stand up, Tsuna waved his hand at the younger boy's face, "You alright?"

"Eh? Uh, um.." Nico was flustered and he didn't know what to say. He looked at the other teen, _why- why is he so calm? This is all about him, why isn't he so surprised by all this?! _Tsunayoshi's reaction is so... normal. That's like everything about Greek myth is nothing new to him. Why didn't he freak out over? _Doesn't he think all of this is crazy?! _

Unknown by Nico, unfortunately, Tsuna's life is already full of craziness, one extra doesn't matter to him.

"I think you should go to the camp, Tsunayoshi." finally Nico said, he wants to throw the explanation about the Greek to Chiron or Annabeth. It's too much for him.

Tsuna titled his head, "The camp for children of god/goddess?"

"Yeah, I don't know if Camp Half-Blood allowed a legacy to enter or not (unlike Camp Jupiter), I'll talk to Mr. D and Chiron; the camp directors later." then Nico pulled something from his pocket and give it to Tsuna. It's a white card;

**Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954**

"Make sure to visit the camp when you have free time, Tsunayoshi. I'll introduce you to my friends." Nico nodded to Tsuna and Giotto, "Then I will take my leave, goodbye..." and with that, the fourteen-year-old boy once again surrounded by the shadow and disappear.

* * *

**"Camp Half-Blood, huh?" **Giotto had a faraway look in his eyes, **"It has been long..."**

"Giotto?"

The blonde smiled, **"You will be fine in there, Tsunayoshi. ****Ah, if you decided to visit the camp, make sure to bring that Hibari kid with you."**

"Kyoya? Why?"

**"Because..."** Giotto paused for adding a dramatic effect, **"Your Cloud is a descendant of Ares; the Greek god of war and violence."**

"I see..."

Silence, it took four seconds until Tsuna to digest what his ancestor said.

...

...

"EEHHH?!"

The founder and first boss of Vongola only chuckled at his (many great) grandson's expression, before he disappears in an orange flame.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Note/Information:**

**Giotto**

\- Son of **Apollo**

\- Champion & Legacy of **Hestia **(blessed by her)

\- Legacy of **Hades **(blessed by him)

**Yoshimune**

\- Grandson of **Apollo**

**Yoshinobu**

\- Great-grandson of **Apollo**

**Ietsuna**

\- Great-great-grandson of **Apollo**

\- Grandson of **Tyche**

**Iemitsu**

\- Great-great-great-grandson of **Apollo**

\- Great-grandson of **Tyche**

**Matt**

\- Son of **Hecate**

**Ayame**

\- Daughter of **Athena**

**Nana**

\- Granddaughter of **Hecate **& **Athena**

\- Legacy of **Hestia **(blessed by her)

**Tsuna**

\- Great-great-great-great-grandson of **Apollo**

\- Great-great-grandson of **Tyche**

\- Great-grandson of **Hecate **& **Athena**

\- Legacy of ****Hestia**** (blessed by her)

**Ps. if you want to see a simple family tree, look at my wattpad **

* * *

**AN: Honestly I don't know why I make this story.**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday Tsuna XD**

**This is only one shot and I'm not planning to make a ****continuation of this fic, I'm not that familiar with Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus universe. (or maybe if I'm in the mood later)  
**

**If anyone wants to continue or make a sequel for this fic (ex. Tsuna's visit to CHB), feel free to do that. (And tell me please)**

**Ciao~**


End file.
